


A Witches Brew

by M1dn1ghtM0nster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Ass, Large Cock, Loli, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Rimming, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, excessive cum, female orgasm, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster
Summary: Tara is a fresh new witch prodigy quickly making her way through her first book of magic and potions. Her final task in the book is to brew a potion. Of course she is plenty stocked up on magical supplies but she only needs one more item...cum.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	A Witches Brew

Certain potions require certain materials and certain materials are harder to come by. Cinnamon is an ingredient found in lots of luck, and fertility potions that can be found in just about any super market or drugstore you come across. Crocodile scales, and rat tongues where a little less easy to come by. Valerian root, moongrass, and gryphon dust is where it got tricky. Not only rare but expensive. Acquiring those would never prove too hard for Tara, getting her way was actually quite the norm.

Tara wasn’t just a newbie to the world of witching and magic but she was also somewhat of a prodigy. At only 12 she had been making herself easily through the beginners cook book of “Spells   
Potions and other Magics for the Fledgling Magic User.” A feat that took some years. A lack of attentive parents really made her age a rare hindrance. Her age was actually a plus as the right kind of flirting could earn her a discount or free stuff to the sick kind of magic users that wanted nothing more than to rail a 12 year old girl.

Her looks could kill, and with the right brew of material they could. She had flowing bright blonde hair that had purple dye on the tips. Her soft plushy lips where crooked on each sides in a perpetual grin, which often wore a whorish red or gothic black. Her eye’s always held a dark smoky shadow that you may expect from a witch. She even dressed in an exclusivity of black. Knowing the right times to wear, shorter skirts, or even small running shorts and black tights. For a 12 year old her ass had quite a bit of weight to it. A round curvy plump set of cheeks that would be great to watch jiggle after a heavy smack. She still had a very thin frame with her waist quite slim and hips wide made her the perfect future breeding material.

Flirting was actually a delicate term for what she was actually doing. She would probably be just as suited for onlyfans as she was magic. Plenty of nudes, sexting chats, and sexually deprived taunting where in her realm of “flirting” when it came to getting what she wanted. Even at her tender age she had her naked body smeared over peoples internet who could hook her up with the right supplies. Tara was versed in all things magic and sexually perverse before she even hit high school, before she even hit 8th grade,

Flirting and feeding into adult men with the right supplies was only one way she supported herself in her studies. Tara had easily made funds from selling hardly authentic charms to any middle aged woman, who had convinced themselves to binge on essential oils and astrology postings from a teenage girl on the internet. Magic was a fools game if you wanted to see profit. Only few actually new how to use it. But plenty new how to sell it. The rest where either none believers or easily manipulated people wh read too many Facebook posts.

Tara was the real deal, she practiced with spells, potions, and charms. Seen the very results in front of her very eyes. She was reaping the benefits and learning along the way. Making herself known to the right sources. Acquiring the resources she needed even if she needed to reach a little deep. Showing off her bouncy underage, sexting creeps online, and flirting, lots and lots of flirting. She never took things too far with these men and never dabbled to much in the dark arts.

The final potion in the young witches book would be her graduating feat. Officially going from newbie magic fiddler to novice witch. She was in good stock for just about every ingredient needed for the potion. Every ingredient but one… human semen.

Cum was something she had been offered by dozens of other practicing magic users but nothing she would actually ever accept. Of course she knew all about how to get it. More methods than a middle schooler should know, she knew more ways to get cum out of a guy than most practicing physicians. But would taking any of the numerous ‘desperate to fuck her’ men be too risky? That would be like rolling the dice at being raped. And only so much magic can help against that. Maybe a fellow 12 year old from school. But she needed plenty, and she wasn’t so up for getting dozens of bratty less mature kids than her off to fill up what she needed.

She needed someone she could trust. Someone adult enough to produce heavy loads. She had plenty of contacts, men who would travel entire states to just touch her. But those wouldn’t do. She needed cum safe, sound, and now. There was only one man Tara could truly trust, and he was no kind of user of magic.

That night Tara had tiptoed down to the laundry room of her apartment complex. A man, Joey was loading in dirty clothes, just as she had suspected. It was late but that was always when Joey did laundry she came to find out. It “kept the other weirdos from dumping his laundry out for being minutes late to get it out of the wash,” as he once explained. 

Joey was an average man. Not particularly handsome, tall, or even funny. But what he did have was lots of empathy and ability for real caring. Something that made him more than just a neighbor down the hall from Tara. She had made note of the times he would do laundry. Often ‘coincidentally’ having laundry do on the same day and time. Tara was fond of Joey, he listened to her many annoyances about stupid people, talked to her like she wasn’t a little kid, he genuinely cared. He had even taken notice of her lack of friends and parents being around so being offered some left over dinner was more than a common occurrence. His sweet earnestness elevated her feelings to a full on crush. Of course she wouldn’t admit it but part of targeting Joey for her spell was just an excuse to get closer.

Joey was an overall decent man. That charming factor of his personality would make his cum the hardest to collect. He was 25 and the girl trying to jerk him for dick juice was 13 years younger. A man with morals? Tara was smitten and was only more attracted to that fact. She couldn’t admit it to herself or not she wanted to jerk him off, please him. Even if magic had nothing to do with it.

She walked in to the room with a hamper that barley consisted of dirty clothes. Regardless of needing to be washed she would move over next to the man loading his clothes and reach out with a gentle arm grab. “Hey there Joey.” She said as she loaded her own clothes into the machine next to his.

Her outfit consisted of a small black hoodie that was cut to show off her waist and stomach. Even her small bra was visible at just the right angle. The small running shorts she had on squeezed her plump ass and when she bent over to dump in laundry her pale thick cheeks spilled out. An outfit that had gotten her discounts and free supplies to lesser perverted men.

“Oh hey there Tara! Laundry day for you too?” Joey asked in an always cheerful voice. Her similar schedule of laundry hadn’t been lost on the man. He noticed her clinging to him at every chance she got and could figure that it was the result of a crush. He only saw her as a child, and one that needed a little guidance and friendship at that.

The way she shook her ass in his face seemed to have no effect on her, a rare occurrence that she had never seen fail. But she wasn’t dealing with the kind of man that usually would slobber all over her. “Yeah you know some of my clothes just get so filthy.” She flirtatiously giggled. “So how are you? Do anything fun lately? See anyone fun lately?” She smirked batting her eyes like some kind of pedophile searching bird. 

“Ha seeing anyone? I’m sure you would love to hear all about a grown mans love life and relationships.” Joey laughed sarcastically. No she didn’t really care about his love life at all, all she knew is it would keep them apart and the cum she needed out of her potion. “I’ve been seeing a girl lately. Claire. I’m very happy and I think it’s going in the right direction.” Tara’s heart sank a little hearing that.

“Well is she blonde and cute? I hear lots of guys like blonde cute little girls?” Her confidence was not wavered as she tried her heart out at flirting. Unlike the other times she attempted to flirt the men so willingly stumbled over themselves that she barley had to crack a smile or wink in their direction. 

“Not blonde but she is quite cute.” Joey said with a somber smile as his mind moved to his new girl. This through Tara into a jealous frustration. as she wasn't so easily getting her way in man as she had done to many men before him.

“Well I think you’d look cuter with a blonde.” Tara huffed out a loud breath of frustration.

“Oh yeah you think so? The kind of blonde with cutesy purple tips and Gothic makeup? A 12 year old kind of blonde?” Joe said smiling seeing as he deciphered her obvious flirting.

“M-maybe...” She replied with a little crack in her voice. She looked at him with big blue eyes. She was there to get his cum but the vulnerable innocence in her eyes actually just craved his approval.

“You're a very charming little girl Tara.” Joey said patting her on the shoulder. He left the room without another word. His silence told Tara everything she needed to know. ‘You’re a kid and only a kid, I don’t look at you like that.’

Furious the little rejected girl stormed to her home. It was the first chance she would have actually let a man touch her but it ended in rejection. She had men clawing and clambering to be with her. Tara’s DMs where filled with filthy pedo cock, and messages of all the filthy things men wanted to do to her. She felt heart broken, ashamed, and jealous. She was cute and mature for her age. All she wanted was a single load of dick juice. 

She was faced with her own feelings in this moment of rejection, and faced with the fact that she had no power. Her frustration overshadowed the fact that her crush was the main driving force for her flirting even if magic was involved. Of course magic would also be a solution too. She knew where Joey would be and in the short amount of time it would take for the clothes to be washed she could conjure up a charm of attraction to let down that pesky conscious and morality of his.

An hour passed and Joey entered the room to throw his clothes in the dryer, Tara nowhere to be found. “What do you think about blonde’s now?” Tara said standing at the doorway. She wore nothing more than black laced panties, a small black bra, a choker around her neck, and acharm tucked into thigh high socks which of course where also black. 

As soon as his eyes laid on her he felt completely different. Different about blondes, and different about 12 year old girls. He was gasping at her body, so petite, so sexy, and her lips, so kissable. He didn’t know how to act. He felt so strangely attracted to her yet still holding onto the fact that she was a preteen and he was in a relationship. That out kind of attitude was fine. In fact it was rather preferred.

It was in his confused, Tara craving, daze that allowed her to step forward and reach out at the mans private area. She grabbed at his crotch, little hand rubbing up against the cock that laid inside. “You thinking about what you want to do to this little girl? Do you like getting felt up by a preteen you sick pervert?” Tara said as she continued to get the man hard. He felt guilt for his feelings but she was reading his mind at this point.

Her hand moved to reach inside his pants where his hard cock hid. Her hand grabbed and rubbed it. “Oh wow you’re real damn hard for getting pet by a little girl huh? Good thing I’m not wearing too much clothes. I know pedo’s love watching little girls prance around like sluts.” Tara hissed out again. Her dirty talk was definitely not needed and definitely not helping Joey’s guilt and shame. She was going overboard from the pent up feelings for him and pent up aggression from the all the actual pedos she had encountered. 

She slipped his pants down and was greeted with a...monster. Joey’s cock was fatter, longer cock than she expected. Plenty of cocks have shamed phone screen from her playing the field for free stuff online but this was something different. She was no stranger to dick but this was the first one in person. The fisrt she would handle herself in person. And it was so...giant. 

It was a foot long of solid meat. Throbbing, desperate for her attention whether or not Joey could say it. Unlike the other cocks she had been forced to see his cock looked cleaned, decent, and beaten them by at least 8 inches. Even his balls where attractive and they looked relatively hairless and had an extra round fullness to them.

“Holy shit...” She said focusing on the dick. Her hands went around it just barley able to grasp it in her palm. She pumped it slowly watching the foreskin peel back and a juicy coating of clear sticky dick juice spurt out the tip. Tara may have zero actual experience but her knowledge of sex was more sick and perverted than even most 20 year old porn addicts. She made sure to coat the cock in the sticky pre cum only to make sure her slippery grip felt better for the man.

All he could do was watch, he was enjoying it. He wanted to deny it, but he wanted it, she wanted it, and soon again she caught her rhythm and lead. Her hands jerked slowly as she was happily exploring the first cock that didn't completely repulse her. One hand went to grab and fondle his balls while the other kept jerking. “God your cock is so fucking fat, are you gunna cum lots for me daddy?” She looked up at him licking her lips. 

His eyes spoke when his voice couldn’t. He had plenty of cum to give, and as long as she had that charm on hand he would also give her what she needed. “Good, I need plenty of cum and I’m gunna get what I need even if I have to milk you all night.” The sound of spending the night with Joey was actually something that felt rather nice in Tara’s eyes. Her heart felt it but that cute little kiddie crush was slowly becoming the focus rather than the potion ingredients. 

Her hand was so soft and small but the way it jerked and squeezed the cock felt amazing. It was a firm confident grip she had with her hand. It stroked down to the base and moved back of just below the tip. Her other hand rolled his balls around like a pair of dice. They where so fat and full that only one hand could rub and gently squeeze at a time. She was doing an amazing job handling cock for the first time.

To her knowledge she may barley get the amount she needed. Based off the cum tributes and other disgusting photos sent to her he probably had just enough for one vile. Maybe. Tucked into her socks along with the charm was a small 10 ounce vile. She only needed about 7 ounces but she didn’t have the best concept of how much cum that would be since it’s hard to tell when its splattered over a picture of her young naked body or covered in a gross mess of dry dick and overgrown pubic hair.

She didn’t want to just barley make it. She wanted cum and she wanted cum now. Her hand was beating at an aggressive pace, even Joey could barley move with the little girl jerking and playing with his balls. Tara slipped behind him, hand still working his cock. “Now you’re gonna tell this little underage girl when your gonna cum, aren't ya?” She said as she let a finger enter his asshole, she had to assure as much cum as possible. One particularly messy pervert taght her all about prostate play and the effects of jizz quantity.

“Holy shit! F-fuck!” He moaned out as her tiny little fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

“C’mon daddy? You’re gonna tell this little girl when your gonna come, RIGHT?” She slipped another finger into his asshole causing his whole body to shiver. His cock still throbbing and being jerked by a small 12 year old hand.

“Y-yes...yes I’ll tell you!” He moaned out feeling his prostate massaged and dick stroked. He was already on the brink but Tara had more playing to do with the mans tight probably never touched asshole.

She dropped to her knee’s and pulled her fingers out of his ass. Grabbing one cheek with her free hand and stretching it to give her more access to his puckered hole. A shiver of intense pleasure came over his body as he felt the wet warm tongue of a 12 year old girl enter his ass. This feeling was even more better than the fingers. The tongue was comforting slimy tool that made not only his entire body tingle, but his cock leak and twitch and grow even somehow harder while the hand of a little girl stroked him.

Tara was far dirtier and sluttier than her age lead on. The amount of perversion she had to dance around to get her way all culminated into the deprived ass eating pervert that was jerking a grown mans dick for a measly potion. She would never do this to the men that taught her all these obscure skills, With Joey she was so willing to do even more. She was losing her mind in pleasing him as her tongue got lost I his ass. He was going to cum, both of them could feel it.

She slipped the vile from under her sock. Her steady cock beating picked up in speed, a furious pace. “Come on, I know you’ve got a fat load for me. I know you like this little kid eating your ass and beating your huge cock like an underage whore.” She said before returning her tongue inside the mans asshole. The vile was held up to the tip, she was waiting to collect and hoping it would be enough to fill it all.

“YY-yes! I-I’m gunna...” He was finally cumming and her quick moving little hand didn’t stop pounding away at his foot long tool. She was so excited to pump out her first load of cum, getting enough to fill the vile and oh so much more. The vile didn’t just fill but a blast of cum shot from the giant foot of cock and pattered everything in front of it. His monstrous cock was spraying a monstrous load . His cock wouldn’t stop cumming until a gallon of thick milky dick juice drained from his balls. Tara’s hand only slowing down in a mix of amazement and shock.

Joey’s violent orgasm lasted for an entire minute. Cum was blasted too every machine, wall, and vile holding hand in front of the raging cock. She was impressed with everything about the man. To his giant clean dick, to his tasty asshole, to the buckets of cum he had just unloaded. Tara’s heart was in a place of its own, nearly beating out of her chest. “T-thank you daddy.” She said getting up and kissing his chin. The closest place her tippy toes would allow. She left the room. Pattering off to her home not only half naked but with a hand and vile drenched in cum.

Joey was left confused, drained, and ashamed. A 12 year old girl just gave him the best nut of his lifetime. It was all so… Joey had no idea where to place his thoughts and mind. An underage girl just gave him a jerk job and ate his ass in a laundry room. All he knew was he had a giant mess of cum to clean up before he could let the guilt do anything. 

Tara entered her room with thrilling excitement. She had what she needed to complete her potion but the joyous rush of a new heart filling experience was overcoming that task. She had always been so repulsed and disgusted by the way all those perverted pedophiles talked to her. What they wanted to do to her. Yet now she was the disgusting pervert who manipulated an actual good person to do the things she had danced around doing for so long. 

She was wet, the kind of wet a girl gets when she finds a sexual awakening. When she finds a man she truly desires. The potion was a distant memory at this point. She lay naked in bed, touching herself. Thoughts of Joey and his magnificent huge cock played around in her head as her fingers played around with her small clit. Her fingers buried themselves in her tiny virgin slit. She wanted more, she didn’t want more fingers in her pussy she wanted Joeys fat adult cock slamming inside her. She thought of all the ways he could fuck her and how huge it would be to filled with it and get creampied by it. 

The last remaining piece of her potion was now something completely different. It was a memory, connection to the man she was now craving. She tilted the vile to her lips, thick creamy, fertile jizz. Her tongue swirled around, slowly savoring it while her hips bucked at the fingers digging inside her. She wanted him on her and in her. Tara wanted Joey in every way she knew how to connect with a man. From the way she would whore around on the internet she knew quite a few ways to do that connecting, in the most perverse deprived ways imaginable.

Her mind wanted to surrender to Joey she wanted to summit to the giant manly cock and let him take her. Her virginity, her holes, her free will. She was absolutely enchanted like if her little charm had just worked in reverse. The thrill of her first sexual experience was beyond overwhelming. Her tiny pussy started to squirt and orgasm. Her finger fucking session not only brought her to full orgasm but morphed and mutated her little charm. Who knows what a cock depraved orgasm could do to the likes of an attraction charm…

Tara’s head still fluttered of blissful thoughts Joey and his giant dick the day after. She sprang to action crafting all sorts of new charms that would prove helpful in her sexual conquest. An experience charm to help her body adjust to his massive size, a pleasure charm to make sure there wouldn’t be too much if any pain, a charm of infertility to make sure she wouldn’t get pregnant, and of course the original attraction charm that kicked off the sticky mess. The last ones strength only growing to the unknowing pre teen about to march on over to get some adult cock. 

She knocked on his door with a smug sultry grin, her cock and crush only a door away. Tara was prepared for anything. She was dressed in the same thigh high sucks that now had each charm kept snug inside. Her black jean shorts where high waited but complemented her thin waist and wide hips just as well as lingerie could. Not to also mention how juicy and big her ass was in the back. Her cheeks where spilling out just barley at the bottom. A black t shirt was tucked into those shorts and she balanced a cute and sexy look, especially considering her age.

Joey opened the door seeing the cute gothic preteen that jerked him off and ate his ass just hours ago. He no longer looked passive and conflicted. The glimmering hope of decency he had last night was replaced with a dark lust. A lust only formed and twisted with magic he was complete oblivious of. Before Tara could even get a word in she was grabbed by the back of the head and pulled inside.

It was like whiplash, his strong arm pulled her taking all the control she so desperately wanted to give her. She dug her face into his chest, eyes moved up to his with a wide not so innocent smile on her face. “Did you like the way I tongued your asshole daddy?” She purred while her little finger circled his chest.

Joey grabbed at her thick ass, growling like she was a piece of meat ready to be eaten. “Fucking slut.” He said before thrusting towards her mouth, the way he roughly handled her told her everything she needed to know. Tara’s first kiss was just as intense and perverse as her first sexual experience from last night. The mans lips napped at hers and wasted no time to stuff his tongue into the little 12 year old mouth. She quickly swirled her tongue around his. As they hungrily attacked each others face her ass was getting grabbed, squeezed, and even picked up.

She hadn’t even noticed that she had been hauled to the couch until he plopped down with her straddling him and breaking the kiss. She could feel his cock getting harder underneath her plump ass. It made her wet as she shifted her hips to grind against his meaty package. 

“Yeah, I am a filthy little slut. Aren’t I? Wonder what you’re gonna do with a little preteen.” She giggled throwing her arms around his neck and continuing the kissing. The answer to her question wasn’t answered by words but through the action of taking his pants off, an effort she would assist in so she could continue to grind on the cock without those pesky pants in the way. Soon enough her shorts where off. Pussy soaked panties seeped through to cover the shaft in her wetness. The kissing was intense and non stop. Her grinding started to get become a rhythmic movement back and forth.

The juices pouring out of her untouched virgin pussy coated Joey’s shaft. Her lips pressing against every inch feeling an intense need to be stuffed and fucked. She was insanely horny for the man and soon her top was off and small mounds of flesh she called tits where getting pinched at and licked. She was still developing which was quite a surprise from how big her ass was but that didn’t stop Joey from sucking and playing with each pink perky nipple. His wet tongue on her little 12 year old titties where a new flaming pleasure only intensified by charms.

Joey was relentless in licking and sucking each one making them feel as excited as any preteen could. Tara let out moans and gasps, still letting her phat ass and wet pussy shift against the hard cock she was on top of. “D-daddy.. I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna...” Tara burst into a hip jerking orgasm. The cock bare cock was splattered with sticky wet underage cum. She hadn’t even been fucked but the way she humped her pussy lips and tiny clit against a meaty pole was more than begging to be fucked. She was surrendering any bit of brain power to Joey as he took the control she so badly wanted to hand over to him.

“Wow, you really are a skank. I barley had to touch you and your already cumming all over me. Are all 12 year old’s this easy or are you just extra pathetic?” Joey said in a cruel tone. He felt a sense of pride making a preteen cum all over his dick then degrading her for it.

“I...I’m a pathetic slut daddy...Y-you’re pathetic slut.” Tara whimpered looking embarrassed . She would have never let a person talk to her like that before but now she was no longer just a little girl practicing magic. She was a slutty underage witch who was cock starved and desperate to be dominated by a man more than 10 years older than her. 

“Good. I wanna see that slutty little mouth go to work on this dick. You already left mess. Time to clean up.” He having her orders as if he knew what a brain fucked little whore she was. He really didn’t know how fucked and warped her mind was getting, all he wanted was to use her. His orders where happily heard by the degenerate jail bait slut as she sunk between his legs. Her little tongue lapped up at her own juices that dumped onto his fat dick. Each lick was long and slow. She may have a little mouth but her tongue was making sure to lick every inch.

Her tongue made its way to the tip. Lips pressing against it, licking, kissing and taking in the combined juices. “Daddy? What if it’s too big for my mouth?” She asked looking up with the innocent eyes of a 12 year old but wiggling her tongue on his cock like a whore.

“Then I may just have to find another hole of yours to stuff each inch into.” He growled out, the idea of getting fucked sounding better and better with each second. She gave a pleased smile, the kind of smile that said she knew what she was doing but would take that cock in her pussy regardless. Her lips moved over to the shaft, taking it in her small mouth. Her cheeks moved inward as she slurped at the dick. Barley just the tip inside her mouth. The flavor of her own cum quickly being replaced with Joey’s musky cock sweat.

Of course the cock was so fat and filled her mouth so well that she didn’t have much room to suck. Her eye’s kept at his, somehow still innocent and juvenile while his cock was being stuffed in her mouth. She started slowly, barley moving more than 3 inches before slowly moving back. It would seem as if this was all the skill she had in sucking cock. Of course it was actually her first blowjob and was only 12 but Tara had magical tricks up her sleeve that could not be explained by the rational man. 

Her mouth played around with the tip, sucking, licking, and poking at the entrance of her throat. She looked like an innocent little girl, trying to figure out how to work a cock. She was only 12, and only jerked off one cock. But soon enough the teasing was over, she was 12 but definitely not naive when it came how to please a man. Her head thrust down and half of his foot long disappeared down her throat. She moved back up and slammed back down taking every inch of his fat adult cock in her tiny preteen throat. 

“Holy shit...” Joey gasped. Just a second ago he was taking advantage of an underage girl who barley knew how to suck a dick. But now that innocent 12 year girl was a skilled suck slut capable of doing things he could only dream of. His cock had always been too big for most girls, most adults!. Now a 12 year old was sucking his cock like a pro. In all the ways he wanted. She smiled at him, dick in mouth, and eye shadow smudging with watery eyes.

“Do you like getting your cock sucked by a little preteen slut daddy? Can any girl take your giant pedo dick like me?” She said licking her lips which where covered in slobber from her sloppy wet cock sucking. Swiftly moving back to his cock every inch submerged in her tight throat. His cock bulged her throat like a battering ram. Without her charms she probably wouldn’t even be able to get past the tip. Her small hands grabbed at his balls, massaging and squeezing them to help work out more thick white juice.

His cock had never been sucked so good, and by a kid none the less. He was in heaven, receiving the best head of his life. Any moral standing of sexually abusing a child was gone. All Joey wanted now was to bust in the mouth of a 12 year old girl. A 12 year old deprived pervert hellbent on taking him along with her.

Tara’s deep throating and ball play was on another level. Her head bobbed down on the cock with such force and aggression that it seemed like she was living off of cock instead of air. Her soft lips scaled every inch of giant meat that Joey had to offer to her throat. Her mouth was soft warm and wet and thr throat just after that was tight. She wouldn't stop until she was rewarded with the massive amount of cum she foolishly didn’t collect last night.

Her sticky white prize finally came. Hot sticky cum shot right down her throat and directly into stomach and filling her with the seed she was so desperately craving. She held her mouth on the dick but the cock had so much cum to shoot that once she managed to swallow the first shot of jizz the next blast splattered out of her mouth and even nose. It was so plentiful and thick that a pool of jizz was forming from what she couldn't swallow. 

She could only gulp so fast, it was impossible to swallow every last drop of cum that splashed out of his dick. Impossible but that fact wouldn’t stop Tara from taking her sweet time collecting every last drop. She pulled her lips off his fat cock holding a dumbfound smile and belly filled with cum. Tara was in love with the flavors, with the feeling of cock down her throat, and baby juice finding a home in her stomach. She wanted to lick and paw at the left over juice scattered around Joey’s torso but he had other plans.

Yanked from her cum gulping daze the little girl was hauled off to a bedroom. Thrown onto the bed like the tiny piece of fuck meat she was. Each one of her legs was spread and grabbed then pushed upwards above her. She knew what was waiting for her, she was gonna be fucked, nice hard and for the first time in her life. Her virginity destroyed by a massive adult cock. “Fuck me daddy. Rail this underage pussy!” She cried out begging to give up her virginity to the man and his giant dick.

“I didn’t get to return the favor your tongue gave me last night.” The man grunted as he pushed her legs up so now both holes where facing him on full display and full access. Tara’s pink little asshole looked even tighter and smaller than her bald virgin slit. The tip of his cock slapped against it, lathering it in the thick white cu Tara was desperate to gorge herself on.

Charms could only do so much to cover up the actual pain of losing your virginity,and when a fat 12 inch cock is slammed inside of the tiny virgin asshole of a 12 year old girl something is going to break. Joey’s grip on her legs made it hard to do anything but accept the piece of meat stretching her virgin hole. She cried out into a pleasant moan that quickly turned into a blood curdling scream as each inch stuffed into her. Her eye’s bulged and so did her stomach. The cock was poking out of her stretching her thin little tummy. The intense mixture of pain and pleasure was overwhelming and the feelings where starting to pour of her eyes. 

Slowing down wasn’t in his plans when fucking her ass. His cock buried inside her asshole with the cum proved an effective lube but of course no amount of cries and tears running down Tara’s face would stop him. He was possessed with an intense desire that made his cock dig into her little pre teen hole so violently and forcefully that she felt like she would break. Asshole clenched against his cock holding it with a grip so tight he may just split her in half starting with her asshole. Of course all Joey wanted to do was fuck the cocky little preteen who was trying to get his cock since even before she charmed him. He pulled back and slammed in again, making Tara cry out and want to be butt fucked all the more.

Tara screamed cried, and shivered like a mental patient, which wasn't so far off seeing as she wanted that giant adult cock to destroy her. A 90 pounds little girl but the massive cock being forced inside her was not only a deep form of desire and pleasure but an object being used to hurt and tear her apart. She felt as if she was going to break, if she was going to break. Tara’s brain was on the brink of breaking. A cock loving form of insanity was taking shape as her asshole was painfully being remolded in the image of the fat adult cock fucking her. The cock was too much, it was practically a meracl she wasn’t dead from how deep and hard she was being fuck. Yet, she didn’t care one bit.

The pain mixed with a deep satisfying pleasure. Even if she had tears smudging her smokey eye makeup and looked like a trash mess, of spittle, tears, and dick juice, she wanted more. “FUCKKKK FU-FUCK M-M-ME LIKE A-A DIRTY C-CUNT!” She moaned out while she couldn't keep the tears and pain from covering up what she truly wanted. 

Joey wouldn’t take any queues from her again. Last night she made the moves, called the shots. Now he was the one taking charge, dominating her, owning her, and fucking her preteen body as each inch was leaned into her with a violent melodic pace. It pocked out of her stomach with each thrust. Her tiny body easy to hold and abuse. His cock would have no issue pile driving her even if she felt like she was being violently torn apart.

The man slammed into her with all his weight. Lifting up only to come crashing down into her ass as his balls slapped against her round curvy cheeks. It was almost like push ups. Her hands in his hands keeping her pelvis spread and up so he could violently fuck her. She was helpless, the man had her pinned down, pushing into her with not only his monster cock but all of his body. She cried in pleasure and moaned in pain as she took her first cock. A cock that she had submit to whole heatedly. She wasn't just an underage slut but a preteen whore owned and dominated by an adult that was warping her mind and virgin hole.

Joey couldn’t even speak. The way a 12 year old asshole felt gripping his dick was too amazing to degrade her and tell her what a whore she was. He only made animalistic grunts as his cock slammed into her virgin hole again and again. His sweat would drip down onto her and he would watch as it mixed with her own tears and slobber. She looked like a mess and it wasn’t only because she was getting a massive dick on her first ride around sex. Her mind was melting and they both knew it.

The man made sure to stuff his cock deep in as he began to cum. Another monstrous load was let out inside her. This time she was filled with so much damn cum that her stomach had a buldge from all the baby batter her body became carrier for. Tara screamed and legs shook as she could feel her asshole fill with slime. As her asshole filled her pussy began to squirt and quiver with an even larger intensity than she had masturbating or sliding her pussy against the shaft. The way she was angled made her cum all over herself getting her pussy to stay down onto her while her asshole still had a fat adult cock stuffing it. 

Tara's asshole made an audible pop as the cock exited. It was leaking jizz and as her bowels where free of Joey's massive cock her insides still rang with the pain of being stuffed so violently. Every inch of her bowels beaten and red. It held a flaming pain, like her ass was on fire. Flaming pain that felt unbearable and uncomfortable but still had a longing for that meat log to shoved back in. She groaned in pain. Her body feeling weak but tingling with awful sensations of torn up pain and deep pleasure. She sprawled around slowly crawling to the pillows on the bed. Her big ass leaking cum and looking like a spank able delight to Joey.

"You certainly got the body of a 12 year old..." He said running his hands along her back and finding there way to her hips. "But this ass? The dirty fucking words you like to say?" The man leaped on top of her again. Grabbing her ass while his cock fit between her cheeks. Everything about her was young and preteen but her ass was nice and big enough for a heavy spanking. Exactly what he would do while she would pant and cry out. Her asshole was just stretched and used but Joey held her down like prey.

"Please..please no more..." She whimpered. Her cocky mature attitude had been fucked right out of her. She didn’t even believe the words coming out of her mouth. She wanted to beg for more but she didn’t even know if magic could save her body from more.

"But I thought you where my little jail bait toy." Joey said toying with her and giving her round ass a heavy spank. Tara cried out, she wanted to be his little toy so bad. She was his, she was owned, she was defeated. Another whimper came from her mouth but she did not resist her man. She was helpless to his massive cock.

She looked back at him. Eyes sparkling with innocence and submissiveness. It was the kind of look a child would give, a kind of innocence she had no right to still maintain. Arching her ass up to aim at the huge cock that nestled between her cheeks. Her body was drained, her hole in a supernatural state of suffering. But she did not have "free will" anymore, she was owned by the man pummeling her cheeks. Letting out more slaps against her big underage ass until it was red as her freshly fucked asshole. "That's right whore. All you are Is a piece if flesh to an adult man now"

Hip grabbed and her ass jerked backward as he got his claws around her. Joeys cock pushed between the cheeks. Even after two massive cum shots, completely hard. His cock stuck out, pointing up at the sky while juicy ass cheeks of a 12 year old girl hoisting its length. The massive serpent was ready to bury itself inside Tara once again. 

Joey aimed his cock and slammed his way inside of her. A screaming moan escaped Tara as she was starting to get fucked yet again. But this time, her pussy was the target. It was so small and untouched but Joey thrust in with a violent energy that her asshole couldn't afford. Her hymen was broken as the tip slammed into her uterus. Another thrust and his cock was past that and making a place in her womb as his cock stuck out her tummy.

She was bloated with ccum but still had another place for it to get dumped in. Joey began fucking her from behind with a furious motion. His his body crashing into her bubb ly ass, pushing her entire body with each thrust. The limits of her small body where being forced to do wild things.

She wanted her pussy fucked more than anything. The pleasure was overwhelming the pain. “Please daddy. Fuck me. Use me like the jail bait slut I am.” She groaned out looking back to watch the main stuffing her. The rough fucking was more manageable this time around. The charm actually doing its job as her bleeding, throbbing, pussy felt lit up with pleasure. Even if it was being violently stretched to insane proportions no 12 year old should be capable of. Nothing was going to stop him, not her words, and not the tightness of her virgin pussy. His cock was fierce and mean, but this time Tara tried to arch her back and push back on the length.

He grabbed her hair, jerking her head up as his cock drilled inside her. “YEEESSSSSS! I love your giant dick!!! SLAM my stupid virgin preteen fuck hole!!!” She moaned again, she was loving getting her pussy fucked even more. She would do anything for Joey, her body was his to use but the feeling of having her virgin underage pussy stuffed with fat adult dick was too enjoyable for her.

Joey took her words as a sign to fuck rougher and rougher. Not like he was taking it easy anyways. Her body started to convulse and all the muscles in her cunt started to squeeze and grab at the cock buried inside her. She was cumming, and the pathetic squalling and shaking as she thrashed onto the bed. Her hair getting another hard tug only making her squirt more violently.

“You like this pedo cock don't you?” Joey growled as he pushed her face into the sheets. His speed picked up. Slamming her tiny cunt with a forceful smash that caused more than her round ass to shake. His balls clashed into her making her squeal and moan like a little 12 year old bitch. All the rough fucking was just making her orgasm last longer and harder. She sounded like she was going brain dead. No longer able to degrade herself, beg for more, or even reply.

“You’re nothing you fucking bitch. Just some underage slut who needs fat adult cock to have purpose.” Joey said as his slamming was getting so hard and fast that the bed was moving as much as her tight round ass was bouncing. Big ass would jiggling and her deep orgasm only continuing to make her pussy squeeze, squirt, and shift on the fat adult cock. She was nothing but a brain dead fuck whore and that fact only made them both happier and hornier.

She screamed in pleasure as finally her pussy was filled. Joey was covered in sweat and losing his breath and energy. He had been controlling and fucking her so forcefully for the past hour that his body was finally letting up. Of course his cock wasn’t as it further buldged her tiny tween body and made a decent home of tearing up her insides. 

His heavy thrusts slammed passed her pussy. Pushed against her stomach and filled and stretched her womb. The silky tight pleasures of underage pussy made Joey fuck her with more and more power even if he didn’t have it in him. He grabbed at her hips and pulled her back with each thrust. Despite fucking her pussy for the first time and virgin blood dripping down his tool she was still shaking in a obscene orgasm that seemed to last ever since he shoved his meat into her tiny pussy.

Joey was once a decent man but now he was slamming a 12 year old in dogie style while she came and begged for more and more. Her ass was too perfectly big for her age, her mind even more perfectly depraved. She was just an over knowledgeable little tease who had been digitally molested one too many times. But now her whole body was forced back while a massive adult cock fucked her pussy for the first. She was the depraved whore every pervert online wanted her to be and the love of magic was now transforming into total worship of everything Joey.

The man held her thick ass against his pelvis, burying every inch in while he let out his third load of cum. Tara squealed loudly with a cock loving pleasure while she felt the thick, warm juice fill her insides yet again. “ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU.” She cried out as it her body had to be filled with at least 3 gallons of adult cum. The little 12 year old looked if she was pregnant and the way Joey shot his cock juice directly into her underage womb she maybe carrying a child.

Joey collapsed next to her. The girl was shaking, leaking cum out of just about every hole in her body. She was changed. Nothing mattered except cock, Joeys cock. Magic couldn't help or change the way she felt. She would live and die for Joey. The man freshly fucked her into a cock loving zombie. He was drained, not only from his heavy balls but from railing a little piece of fuck meat so hard. The two drained individuals drifted off to sleep. Sexually satisfied and changed for all the better.

Joey awoke with a flash of the events of what he had done. He felt an intense guilt. Like he manipulated an innocent little girl, raped her, used her. His own neighbor who he cared for and appreciated. A girl who needed guidance and maybe even just a little friend. All magic wore off as he felt guilt rush into him for taking advantage of a 12 year old girl.

Soon enough the feeling of guilt was pushed aside as he felt the feeling of a wet warm mouth on his cock. Looking down he saw the little girl he felt so guilty about abusing devouring his cock. Her eye’s looked innocent looking up at him but mouth was touching the base of his massive shaft.

“Morning Daddy. You sure sleep a lot after fucking a little virgin.” She giggled as a bead of saliva dripped from her mouth connecting to the tip of his dick. Her little hands stroked the soaking wet cock and the perverted smile made him gasp. “I had to suck you off at least 6 times since you couldn’t get up to fuck me.” She said happily as her 7th blowjob was the one he would finally wake up to.

Yeah he was awake but this time he had actual shame and guilt for being sexual with an underage girl. Tara lifted herself up. Naked amazing body straddling him as her hands grabbed at his tip leaning against her torso. His shaft so damn big it practically poked at her perky little tits. 

Joey was speechless he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to put a stop immediately but he was to damn hard and impressed with the shape of her wide hips and tiny little body. She was perfect jail bait and that was something being forced into his mind. “I’m all yours to use daddy. I’m just your fuck toy, your little piece of underage fuck meat.” She purred as the man felt a sick disgust. But not enough disgust to get the little girl off as she lifted her body aiming his shaft at her.

“I’ll do anything for you...anything.” She cried out desperately. Tara would have noticed Joey’s submissiveness and lack of resolve if she wasn’t so cemented as his sex slave. “What hole do you want, I know you loved fucking me. I want to give you everything, EVERYTHING, I have. I am nothing without you daddy. I love you, I’m nothing without you.” This was enough. Joey had to put an end to this, he was an adult and Tara was just a 12 year old girl who had no idea of consent or age differences.

Just as he was about to make his first action she slammed down onto his cock. Right in her asshole. Still as tight and pleasurable as the first time he fucked her. “I know how much you like my ass. Do you know how bad this hurts, even still? Your pedo cock is so fat and I’m.. I’m just a little girl.” She said innocently despite his fat adult cock buried in her ass and bulging out her stomach. 

Just as her mind decayed and broke while being fucked the unharmed mans mind slipped. Maybe fucking her wouldn’t be too wrong. He bargained with himself. The feeling of tight preteen asshole was to perfect to give up. And when she lifted herself up only to slam her body back down on every inch of dick he had to offer his mind was made. I’ll be fucking this little underage tramp and I better get used to being a pedophile because there is no way I’ll get this slut off my cock now. No way I’ll get her off my cock ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped the ball big time with posting more this month haha. I have like a dozen ideas I wanted to drop for October. I'm probably only going to manage to post the other 2 chapters of the werewolf story and maybe another independent one off. Thanks to all who harassed me to write, unfortunately my motivation to write is always wavering by my motivation to nut. Like comment and give whatever support you have to give, I appreciate it all. I'm making a big career shift in my personal life at the moment so I most likely will be either going on a hiatus after October or back to one a month posting. Maybe even rarer than that. As much as I love writing this filth I'm not sure if I'll have the time to do it anymore. I will thank all the friends and support I got along the way. Hopefully I can continue to grow as a writer and do more than write filthy smut about underage girls getting railed. I'll most likely remain active on twitter so if you still wanna harass me to write more, bounce ideas off me, or even just say hi you can find a link in my bio.


End file.
